


Amour

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Amour, Amour, everyone just wants to tame you. Amour, Amour, in the end caught between your teeth.</i> -- Rammstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

_Love is a wild animal..._

Rosalie never thought she'd ever bring someone into this existence she was now forced to live. She hated this life, hated everything that it meant that she had lost. There were times that she went back and forth on how she felt towards Carlisle for turning her. Of course, in the recesses of her mind, she realized that Carlisle would have never had to make that decision for her if it hadn't been for the actions of Royce and his friends.

Strange how she was thinking of her dead murderer when she came across the fight between the human and the bear.

The human had lost the fight and the bear was killing him. She didn't know what possessed her at that moment, but she just couldn't let him die. He was beautiful and with those dimples and that curly hair, she just couldn't walk away. She knew she should. She knew that she had no place here in this fight. This was life and nature the way it should be. Winner and loser. Hunter and prey. It was the natural order of things and she should walk away and leave well enough alone.

That's what she should do.

Before she realized what she had done, she had killed the bear, and the human was being cradled in her arms. She held him, looking down into his face. Even torn apart as he was and covered in blood, he was still beautiful to her. His eyes looked up into hers one before rolling up into his head and she was struck by how _innocent_ he seemed.

She knew then that she couldn't let him go. She couldn't let him die.

She held him close to her as she made the journey back home. For once, she didn't care about how she looked or if every hair was in meticulous place. She had to get this human male to Carlisle. He could do what she wasn't sure she had the strength to do. Carlisle could save him. Carlisle could make him like them for her.

She refused to think about how she was about to condemn this human male to the same fate she often cursed Carlisle for condemning her to.

She needed him to be with her.

When she stumbled into the house, the man held in her arms, she had broken down from the emotions she was feeling. Edward was there and after giving her a shocked look, tried to help her by taking the man out of her arms. Esme was immediately at her side, arms around her like the mother she was. The family -- her family, if she was honest with herself -- was worried about her and what had happened. Edward quickly explained the situation as he picked the memories from her mind and Esme tried to calm her down.

"Please." Her voice was a whisper as she looked at Carlisle. "Please save him."

For the second time in her life, Rosalie Hale begged.

 

 _First it gets hot then cold in the end it hurts..._

There was pain.

Emmett hadn't planned on losing to the bear he was hunting, but somehow things hadn't gone exactly as he had planned. He wasn't sure where he had miscalculated really -- or even if he had thought this out at all -- but when he was sent flying through the air, he was very much aware of how much it hurt. He could hear the bear preparing to finish him off and he was ready for it. He had lived for only twenty years and he didn't like the idea that he was going to die so young. But, how many other people in his town could say they got killed by a bear? As deaths went, it wasn't a bad one. It was pretty impressive in his mind.

He closed his eyes when he heard the bear growling over him, but instead of the death blow he had been expecting, he heard a _second_ growl and then sounds of intense fighting. It sounded like another bear had decided to come along and rob this one of his meal. As he started to lose consciousness, he couldn't help but be amused at the idea of bears fighting over him.

When he next opened his eyes, he was surprised to feel like he was flying. He hadn't expected death to feel like this, but perhaps it was what it felt like to be called to your judgement after you had lived a life of fun and excess like Emmett McCarty had.

He fought to open his eyes and found himself looking into the beautiful eyes of a blond-haired angel. Her eyes were a light color and he could see the concern on her face. He must have done something right in his life if there was an angel this beautiful tasked with seeing him to the other side. He let his eyes close again.  
Death wasn't so bad.

 

 _It devours me completely..._

Staying with Emmett and listening to his screams and cries as he went through the change wasn't an easy thing for her to do. No one could convince her otherwise, though. Rosalie was stubborn and determined to see this through with him. It was the least she could do, after all. She was the one that had made the decision to put him through this and it would be too selfish for her to make him go through it alone. She couldn't allow herself to be selfish in this.

Edward and Carlisle tried to talk her out of staying, saying that she didn't need to put herself through this and that she could come to him when the change was complete. She argued fiercely with them that she had to see this through, not matter what. In the end, it was Esme who helped them decide to back off when she said that Rosalie couldn't any more bear to be parted from Emmett than she herself could have been from Carlisle.

When he finally opened his eyes on the third day, Rosalie was right there with him. To her surprise, when she told him what had happened and the decision she made for him, he wasn't angry with her at all. He even called her his angel. He was happy to be here, to be with her.

She stayed as close to him as possible while he adjusted to his new life and he really seemed to enjoy it a lot more than she had when she first became a vampire. He and Edward became fast friends and Esme and Carlisle welcomed him to the family easily. Part of her didn't understand how Emmett could be so calm and accepting of what she had done when she had spent so much time being angry at Carlisle and regretting everything she had lost.

Of course, the first time he kissed her, the last thing she was thinking about was all of her previous regrets. She had her mate and she needed him as much as he needed her. She thought that she now understood how Carlisle and Esme felt about each other.

 

 _Spellbound when its gaze hits you..._

Looking in the mirror, she couldn't find a single flaw with her appearance or the dress she was wearing -- and wasn't that how it was supposed to be for the bride on her wedding day?

Esme had helped her with the dress, finding the perfect one for Rosalie. It was white, but there were undertones of a light pink color that seemed to make the dress shimmer and glow when the light hit it just right. Her adopted mother affixed the veil in place and then hugged her carefully.

"It's time, my dear," she said softly.

She nodded and walked out with Esme where Carlisle offered her his arm. Today, she was all smiles as she walked down the aisle. This time she had a choice in her destiny as she was being taken to join her life with her soul mate for all eternity.

It was true that she had saved Emmett, but he had saved her, too.


End file.
